glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
A Life Worth Living
“It must be really scary being a soldier!” said Dusty. ' '''Sarge shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of his little brother. '' “I-I’m more like a guard than a soldier.”' ' When Sarge was a child, his aspirations were never to be a guard for Princess Peach’s Castle. He’d daydream in school about going on fantastic adventures with his little brother, Dusty. But when their father passed away, the two toads realized that adventuring wasn't going to pay the bills. Sarge took up the mantle of guard for the sole purpose of funding Dusty’s education at some university in the Beanbean Kingdom. While the work was boring, and frankly soul crushing, Sarge knew he was doing what was best for his brother. He’d be willing to sacrifice anything for the only friend he had left.' ' “You should head home Dusty. I have to do my nightly patrol.” After exchanging goodbyes the brothers parted. The nightly patrol was dreaded by all toad guards, rumors of ghosts and mysterious voices echoing in the empty halls of the castle had most of the other toads spooked. Sarge pulled the short straw and was stuck with patrolling the eastern portion of the castle. The toad just hoped that spears work on the undead. As the sun set, the noise of the castle gradually diminished until only the sound of his own footsteps reached Sarge’s ears. The hall’s archways were ornately carved and beautiful painting adorned the walls. The splendor of the castle had always amazed him ever since he started working here. It certainly was an impressive change of scenery compared to the mediocre residence he had grown up in. But when Sarge had stopped to admire one of the paintings, he heard a faint clamor emanating from further up the hall. “W-w-who’s there?” Sarge said, quiet as a mouse. No response. Sarge started quietly shuffling down the hallway, spear pointed towards the darkness. He recalled that this passage led to the treasury, where countless coins and other priceless artifacts were kept. Sarge didn’t want to wake any of the castle inhabitants in case it was nothing, so he inched along knowing it was his duty to investigate any disturbances within these walls. Eventually the unmistakable backsides of two Bandits huddled around the door to the treasury came into view. More importantly though was the body of another toad guard lying a few feet away from them. Apprehension flooded Sarge as he gripped his spear tighter. If he stopped them he would surely be compensated and maybe he’d become Captain of the guard. There were only two of them, and while Sarge had never really been in a fight before, they looked unarmed. Mind racing, he knew he’d have to come to a decision now. -' ' “Hurry up Wil!” the green cloaked Bandit said in hushed voice. “Gimme a second.” muttered the Bandit in blue. They’d been planning this robbery for months, mapping out their escape route, finding the secret entrance through the moat, learning the guards patrol routes. However, they hadn’t considered how bad the lock picks they bought were. They were already way behind schedule, another guard could be coming any second. He really wanted to grab the loot and split. The Bandit then remembered he should be on look-out duty and turned around to look down the corridor. He was startled to see another toad guard with a spear trained on them. - “Y-yield, or I’ll be forced to use uh... f-force.” said Sarge unconvincingly. The Bandits, clearly not intimidated, each brandished a dagger and began circling the toad. Sarge rushed at the green Bandit, but his spear only hit air. Swiftly realizing that’s the only move he was taught during his training, Sarge tried it again on the blue Bandit. Missing once again, he felt the Bandit’s sharp blade cut into his backside as he dodged out of the way. Reeling from the pain, Sarge knew he was going to have to think outside the box. The green Bandit, too impatient to wait and counter, quickly dashed at the toad. In a frenzied panic, Sarge ''threw his spear at his charging adversary. The spear connected and dug itself deep into the chest of the surprised Bandit, whose green cloth was already being tainted by blood. The room was once again silent as Sarge and the remaining Bandit looked at the dead thief slump to the ground. Time moved slowly as Sarge looked at his first victim in shock. He had committed the irreversible act of taking a life, and guilt enveloped him as this realization came over him. He was so engrossed in these thoughts he didn’t notice when the blue Bandit rushed at him, but he did notice when the Bandit’s blade pierced his skin. Sarge dropped to his knees and felt the fatal wound throbbing in his chest. As his killer sprinted away, he let out his final words. “YOU BASTARD!” And thus, Sarge died for the first time.